family problems
by riley cryrus
Summary: Cj has a lil sister named Kendra,19, who comes to visit after a bad car crash but doesnt tell them she was in it or that she needs a blood transplant,surgery in her right wrist heart and kidney, and she only has 3 weeks to live,which makes family problems
1. kendra

Disclaimer: I own nothing the only thing I own is the character kendra.

"Girls!" C.J called through the hennesy house as bidget and kerry hennesy came trotting down the stairs. "Yeah Cj?" Kerry asked. "You remember my little half sister right?" "Yeah kendra the cool one." Bridget said as Cj looked at them in shock "And Im not cool?" "No Cj you're just our to responsible perverted cousin." Kerry said with a smart ass tone. "Well she's coming for a visit and she should be here-" "How about now older brother." Kendra said walking through the door with 4 suitcases and a backpack. "And hell rises now." Cj said as kendra came over and pulled his ear. "Ah ah ow." "What was that bro?" "Nothing." Cj said as kerry and bridget laugh as rory comes through the front door and turns around back torward it. "Rory, come give your cousin a hug." Kendra said openning her arms as he backed away. "I rather not." Just then cate comes in. "Kendra good to see you made it safely." "Hello aunt cate. oh that reminds me I bought you all presents and dont worry I m not saving them for later so rory can mess with them." Kendra said handing them a bag.

"Hey what's with all the rucus?" "Grampy!" Kendra exclaimed giving him a hug. "Well if it isnt the more reliable grandchild I have." "Hey I got something very special for you." Kendra pulled out a flat small metal container and handed it to him. "Oh my lord these cigars cost 20 dollars each and you got me 7!?!" "Yep I thought You deserved them." "Well you are definetly my favorite now." they laugh till they hear bridget gasp. "Oh my god I died and went to heaven." "Come on bridget a pair of pants did that?" Kerry said "Oh my god do you see the price on these things bridget?" Kerry gasped looking over "Do you see who its' made by?" Bridget said holding out the tag. "oh my goodness, Those pants cost 5oo dollars and" "Yeah well let's just say I have been saving up from my job."

"Girls, rory, dinner." Cate called as they came running down. "Hey mom did you know kendra just graduated from michigan U with 3 degrees." "Yes now where's your brothers?" "I'll get them, Rory Cj get out here before I come over there!" Kendra yelled as they ran over and stood in attention. "Come on go ahead and eat I have to go somewhere to meet a friend." Kendra said. "but how are you gonna get there?" "Do you think I came on a plane? No I drove the mustang out here." Kendra said pulling out her keys. "Oh well don't be out to late." "I won't Im 19 I know better." kendra walked out the back door as cj and rory joked "And she graduated both highschool and elementary school a year early in each." "Yeah." "Nerd." They said in unison when bridget and kerry smacked them in the back of the head.

"AH Ms.Barnes glad you could make it." "Oh cut the act josh we got this place for 30 minutes before I have to go can I get the results and the news so I can go?" "Fine ken what's bitting you in the butt that you don't have time for our sessions?" Josh asked unbuckling his belt. Kendra smiled and grabbed his belt and pulled it up buckling it up. "I ahve 3 weeks till I die and I would rather spend those 3 weeks with my family not having sex with a doctor." "Well Im sorry and here are your results and what you'll need but if you tell your family and one offers about the transplant then let me know." "Yeah, I will." Kendra said getting up and to leave when josh grabbed her arm twirling her back to him as he kissed her passionatley for about 5 minutes when he took off his lab coat and moved Kendra's sweater over her head and pushed her spagetti strap down her shoulder 4 minutes later as she started the mess with his tie. 10 minutes later he started to remove her pants. "No I told you I would rather be with my family, Josh Im sorry." She said Pulling her michigan volly ball sweater over her head as he got dressed with her. "Man how long have I been here?" "About 20 - 30 minutes." " OH crap, I gotta go Call later as you the hennesy house as you not my doctor." "ok talk to you later." He called to her as she walked out of the office. "Damn it! So close."

Kendra closed the door and backed into someone. "Oh I m so sorry, Aunt cate." Kendra said shocked. "I work the night shift here tonight." "Oh." "What are you doing here and is your lip-stick smudged?" "Oh no And I was meeting my friend here he works here well Im tired so see you at home then." Kendra said grabbing a tissue on her way out .

"Hey, Kerry what are you still doing up don't you have school tomorrow?" "Yeah but I cant sleep." "Why?" "Because tomorrow is when you bring a parent or gaurdian over the age of 18 and they follow you around all day but everyone is busy tomorrow." "well how about I go as your's and bridget's gaurdian I am over 18 and I m your cousin and would be more fun to have around." kerry looked over to her cousin sitting next to her on the couch from the tv and asked "Really?" "Yeah and I havent seen those halls in 6 years." "You went there?" "Yeah one year then moved." "cool so tomorrow you promise half the day with me and half with bridget?" "As long as you 2 get along cause you are gonna both be eating with me for lunch." Kendra said as kerry smiled.


	2. school and old flames

Chapter 2

"Bridget come on wake up." Kendra said shaking her awake. "Huh what?" Shh." Bridget got up and rubbed her eyes to look at her clock. "Kendra, it's 5:30." Bridget complained "Come on I wanna show you something." Kendra whispered. "What?" "Come on I didn't want to give it to you in front of everyone. Come on." Kendra pulled her cousin out of bed and dragged her down stairs. "Alright your mom agreed maybe you could handle it so dlose your eyes ." Kendra said as Bridget closed her eyes and kendra grabbed her hand leading her to the garage. "Ok open them." Bridget openned her eyes and saw a new bright shining red corvet. "You got me a car?!" she gasped as she went over to hug it. "Yep and here's the keys." Kendra tossed bridget the keys to the car and she got in and started the engine. "Give it a little gas." Bridget stepped on the gas petle lightly as the engine roared. "What's going on out here?" Gampy asked with kerry with rory and CJ behind her. "Kendra bought me a car and it has a back seat." "Bridget, dont even." Kendra warned as kerry pushed her aside and look inside of it. "There is no way mom is gonna let you keep it." "Uh kerry your mom was the one who said I could get her a car." Kendra said under her breath." "What?" "Yeah and we're taking it to school. I can take it to school right?" "Yes because Im coming with you for the parent gaurdian thing-a-ma-bob." "Really yes seeing as how the other gaurdians are to busy for their family." kendra said as rory laughed at Cj and gampy while they mumbled. "Now go get ready for school, rory,Cj will be going with you today I got the girls."

1 hour later bridget had finally gotten out of the shower and kerry got in, while kendra used cate's bathroom. 20 minutes later kendra was drying her hair when she heard bridget scream as they ran through the door and bridget grabbed kendra and hid behind her when cate came in to see bridget hiding behind kendra and kerry holding scissors in her hand. "Girls, what is going on?" Cate asked taking the scissors from kerry and the hair dryer from kendra. "Hey I need that." Kendra said taking it from cate and moving back torward the bathroom mirror "It's between those 2." She said pointing back from kerry and bridget. "What's going on?" Cate asked as kerry crossed her arms standing next to bridget. "She was using the phone and then she started going through my clothes and cut one of my favorite shirt's sleeves off." Kerry complained. "Mom she tried to cut my hair by like 4 inches and I didn't have any short sleeve shirts they're all dirty." "uh no you don't they're just in the basement in need of folding." Kendra said combing her curly hair back and tied it into a ponytail. "Well I didnt know that." Bridget said going down stairs "Sorry kerry here's 20 you can buy a new one later but right now bridget let's go I wanna go to to starbucks." hendra yelled. as her and kerry went down stairs and found bridget sitting in her car powdering her nose.

10 minutes later kendra, bridget and kerry pulled into the parking lot in front of the school and got out as everyone stared at them. "Alright boys stop drooling and get over yourselves I m 19 and their cpusin so watch it." Kendra warned as they walked into the school building.

10 minutes into bridget's first period chemistry class kendra started to fall asleep when bridget shoved her. "What?" "Your dozing." "Who wouldnt do you here this woman." Kendra said motioning torward the teacher. "Yes that is why I don't pay attention." bridget said when the teacher called on her "Bridget , would you be so kind as to answer the question on the board." Bridget and kendra looked at the board it read : If you melt silver will it have the same shape, density, and the space it occupies? "Uh the silver is dense and liquidy?" Bridget geussed as kendra scoffed and looked around with an open mouth. "No wonder kerry calls you an air head, your head is full of air." "Ahem, Ms.barnes why don't you give us the answer you look as if your in high school why don't you answer it." "Fine but to let you know Im 19." Kendra said going to the board as bridget gave a look that told kendra not to embarasse her. "Well, If you melt silver, now duh it wouldn't be the same shape it would be liquidy, and it would be less dense because as a solid it would sink right on through it and as a liquidit would mix right on in with the water or something else that is a liquid, and for it's space. on second." Kendra said as she copied what she said onto the board in words and in a picture. "And it's space it depends like if I were to take a cylinder like block that fit perfectly into a cylinder container as it's perfect fit and fill that cylinder with water and pored it into a diferent container it would change it's shape and then here's a little extra it's volume if it had a definate volume as a solid it would as a liquid but once it becomes a gas it has no definate shape, or volume, but its volume would depend on it's weight and shape and if it's liquid is placed in a container the same as the solid it once was but I won't go that far into this, because Im talking to much, now have a good day." Kendra went back to stand behind bridget as she gave her a high five. "Are you sure you're related to ms.hennesy? and what college do you go to?" "It's what college she went to ms.g not where she goes it's where she went." "Hate to tell ya but she's right I skipped 1st, 6th and my freshman year." "Really then why don't you teach the rest of the day." the bell rang for bridget's 2nd period.

"Alright I said half the day with both so where is kerry?" Kendra asked looking around when she felt a jolt at her heart, she grabbed her chest as kerry came around the corner. "Hey you ok?" "Yeah, just a little cramp. So where to kerry?" "Gym. and mrs.Nygard seriously hates me." "That old hag still teaches here my god, and her hip is still the same right?" "Yeah." "Alright bridge, next class go now." Kendra said pointing down the hall.

Kendra could swear Mrs.Nygard never changed she still talks more than she teaches. "Hennesy, up the rope!" She yelled as kerry went over and everyone laughed. "Hey why are you all laughing? I got 10 bucks saying that you girls cant even make it up that rope." Kendra said pulling a 10 dollar bill out of her pocket. "So who's going?" all the girls backed away. "Thought so, now when I went here and mrs.nygard taught me I was 1 of 4 who made it up the rope," She stretched her arms and her back." The trick is you try less not hard, because." She grabbed the rope "You have more fun, and once you get to the top you can jump down now watch." Kendra leaped up and climbed the rope as mrs.Nygard timed her. Kendra rang the bell at the top and dropped down. "Now, time please." "27 seconds." "And record board says?" "Well Ms.Barnes you certainly have not changed." It was a mans voice and she turned around laughing to see the smiling face of. "Spencer," "She gasped. "You know mr.crasmen?" "Yes, kerry your cousin is it? We dated for her three years of high school even when she left to go back home." "Yeah and well you, you what happened to you? You teach gym you used to be the one planting all those pranks now you teach the boys gym class?" "Yeah well I grew up." "Yeah." "Hey maybe you would like to go out and get something for lunch or something?" "Can't got a boyfriend." "Yeah and how old is this one 29?" The classes all 'oohed' "No he's 24, And how about your girlfriends all the 21 year olds to the 30 year olds." "Well after you dumpped be I gave up on the women I cheated on you with." The class oohed again and kerry gasped. "You cheated on me wow Well news flash for you atleast I didnt lose my virginity when I was 15 and in my sophmore year, oh wait, I was 13 in my sophmore year I wasnt 15 till my senior year." "Well atleast I didn't wait till I was 18." "Hey it was better than losing it at 15." they were at eachother's forehead's when Mrs.nygard intervened. "Alright that's the past." "She's right but if you really need time away from your boyfriend you can meet me saturday at the dairy." "Same one from when we were dating?" "Same table." "Fine."


	3. exboyfriend meet present boyfriend

Chapter 3

"Oh my god how could you do that to us?!" kerry and bridget demanded as they walked throught the back door. "What?" kendra asked. "You got a date with the boys gym teacher. and how do you know Mr.Crasman?" Kerry asked. "Hold on," Cate said as they stopped arguing. "Crasman, as in spencer crasman?" Kendra nodded. "Bridget, Kerry, The boy's gym teacher was kendra's highschool boyfriend." Kendra nodded. "They broke up after kendra met this other cute guy and he found this cute girl but it was kendra's rival from like forever and so she dumped him hard but she was crushed." "Aunt Cate, thank you but I don't need you giving the whole life story. Girls it's not a date we are just going for ice cream saturday, dont trip." "Well, bridget she did tell him she had a boyfriend." "Yeah oh my god, that's where I get it mom ground her." "I cant ground her she is over 18 she can smoke go to clubs and other stuff you cant." The girls all ran up the stairs and argued all they way up to the room.

"come on you girls open the door." Kendra said leaning against the wall. "No go away!" "Bridge I just baught you a car and there is an extra key to it." "So." "Kerry." she heard bridget gasp and then something slide across the floor. 'god I hope that wasnt the air bed.' Kendra thought when kerry flung open the door 3 minutes later. "What are these?!" she demanded holding up the folder kendra got from the hospital. "Go in." Kendra closed the door and did a search for rory and Cj when she found them she grabbed them by the ears and tossed them out into the hall and down the stairs. "Alright," "What are they and the photo's." "Photos?" Kendra asked "Yeah of your boyfriend!" Bridget said pulling out a photo of josh in a G-string. "Ok disturbing, now before I got here." Gimme those files." She said grabbing them from kerry and bridget. "About 2 weeks before I got here I was in a car accident with my ex he kept thinking we were still together but we were broken up and then I meet the guy in the photo's josh and he's a doctor and the one who is incharge of these, I need a blood transplant, and surgery in my right wrist because my ex cuffed me to the passenger door when I tried to leave the club with my friends and he was drunk, and I do have a few bruises left on my legs and shoulders, but my wrist was twisted to bad and the doctors popped it back but i could break very easily hence why it needs surgery, and they need to opperate on my heart and my left kidney. because of the blood loss."

Kerry and bridget sat down and stared when kerry found her voice. "How are you still walking around?" "Because In about 1 week and a 1/2 I won't be." "Why?" Bridget asked. "Because then my heart is gonna start slowing down and there wont be enough blood pumping through my veins and my kidney might fail." "Wow, then why did you come here?" "Because I see mom all the time but I barely see this part of my family so I would rather be here when i die." "You're not getting the transplant or surgery?" Kerry asked "No, they have the stuff for my kidney and heart, but they don't have any ab negative blood so if I have to have surgery what's the point if I cant get the blood transplant cause Im going to lose blood in the surgery so Im gonna die anyway." "What if one of us were to give blood for your transplant?"Bridget asked "Well, it has to be ab negative, but no you don't have to." "We have to tell the others." "No we dont if we tell Cj he's gonna be heart broken so what if we fight alot we still love eachother and he made a promise he keeps renewing every year to protect me and when he finds he cant help me because we don't have the same blood type he's gonna blame himslef for all of this." "Well, what about mom and just mom?" Bridget asked "Fine because she is a little suspicious I ran into her at the hospital when I went to get these papers."

Cate stood outside the door heartbroken hearing the sniffles and sobs of her daughters and neice. she listned a llitle more. "Alright let's go tell your mother." she heard Kendra say when she openned the door. "No need I heard everything the boys came down and said you threw them out when you were about to talk about something im[ortant and I've been outside listening." Kendra could tell her aunt was about to let loose the tears. "How much did you hear?" She asked going over to her. "All starting from the car accident. how come we couldn't see your wrist?" "Aunt cate wristband." Kendra pointed out raising her arm. "Right now it's telling Cj that will be hard." "Telling Cj what?" "Nothing what do you want?" "to tell you that there is a buff man at the door asking for my sister and I would like to know why." kendra walked past him and shoved him into the wall. "what did I do?" "It's a girl thing."

"Hey," "Uh hi, What are you doing here?" Spencer held out his hand and gave her back her phone. "You ah dropped this when you jumpped off the rope in gym today." "And you waited till now to give it back?" "Well,-" "Well times up buddy away from my sister and nobody gets hurt." "Right Cj I wouldn't want my big brother to go to the hospital." "Ok, see you saturday then?" "Yeah definetly be there." she closed the door and leaned against it. "So who's the guy?" "Oh my god CJ you're so nosy!" Kendra said going up stairs.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Kendra asked "Mom won't let me donate the blood for your transplant!" Bridget yelled Kendra gasped. "Beech, you don't need to, really and you're not oh my god?" "What?" Kerry asked "I mean sure bridget is a little smart but sure we don't even know our blood types." "Care bear," Cate said as kendra put her hand on her shoulder. "Kerry other than your father, bridget is the only other one in our family with ab negative blood type her and my real father not Cj's you know the guy whos last name I have." "Oh, how do you know that?" kerry asked "Because I told her when we were looking for her extra medical records in the attic when she gave bridget her car." they hear glass shatter as kendra jumped up and ran down stairs. "Rory,Cj!! if that was my car or the one I just bought bridget I m gonna kill you!!!" Kendra yelled when she went through the kitchen to the garage. "What the ooh you 2 better start running." They dropped the football and ran into the house bumping into bridget, Cate, and Kerry. "My car!" "Bye." Rory and Cj made for the stairs.

"Bridget, I'll go take it down to the shop and get it fixed there." Kendra held out her hand "What?" "Keys," bridget shakingly pulled out the keys and handed them to kendra. "I'll be back any of you tell him I will get back at you." Kendra warned as she got in the car and drove it down to the auto shop.

5 Minutes after kendra left the door bell rang and Cate answered it knowing bridget who was reading a seventeen magazinge and kerry reading her book would not get up and open the door. "Hey Dr.michaels, what do I owe this pleasure?" "Cate, hi, oh Im looking for kendra but I think I got the wrong house." Josh said looking around embarrased. "No, you got the right house kendra's my niece." Josh stared at cate wide eyed "Oh that's what she meant by hennesey house." "Yeah, you forgot I told you my niece was coming to town." Josh smiled at cate who was looking suspisous "Well, Im her doctor when she comes out hnere to vist you guys." Bridget looked over and noticed him from the pictures and got up and gasped walking over to them. "You had sex with her recently it's in your eyes and you're the one from the photos." Cate looked shocked "What photo's?" She asked as Kendra walked in through the back with spencer and stopped dead in her tracks. "Josh hey what are you doing here?" Cate was the one who answered by asking a question. "Have you had sex with him? And bridget mentioned photos." Josh, Kendra and bridget gasped. "Did I say that? Mom your putting words in my mouth." bridget said getting back to her magzinge on the couch.

Spencer stared at josh. 'This is her boyfriend a doctor and shes had sex with him? if he hurts her he's gonna get it so bad' Spenser thought. "Uh Kendra who is that?" Josh asked refering to spencer "This is my old friend spencer he gave me a ride from the auto shop when I dropped off bridget's car 'cause rory and C.j smashed the windsheild with the football." They walked on closer to the front door. "Yeah Im also her ex boyfriend, and we also had eachother's first time together." Spencer said with a hint of jealousy only kendra, kerry, and bridget noticed staring wide eyed at spencer. "Spencer." Kendra scolded "No it's perfectly ok." Josh said going into defense mode. "Well that was then this is now and I've been the one screwing her for the past 2 months." Kendra gasped again as Cate's angry glare went torward her "OH yeah, I spent 4 years screwing her beat that!" Spencer yelled as C.j, Grampy, kerry, bridget, rory, and Cate all looked at Kendra. But before she could intervene with the arguing men Josh said one more thing "Well we were getting it on in my office yesterday at around 10:00." Cate gasped and so did everyone else. "BOYS!" Kendra screamed making them stop they turned to look at her "Can we please stop talking about when. how long, and how much you both have screwed me god Thanks alot, now aunt cate doesnt care if Im 19 she's gonna ground me! Josh get out you are the one that spilled more then him and spencer would you like to stay for dinner?" Kendra asked. "How com he gets to stay?" Josh asked "Because, He is my old friend and I would like for him to stay and reconnect with my family." Kendra almost yelled pushing josh out the door.

Kendra shut the door and everyone looked at her for answers. Cate was the first to speak "You're seeing Dr.Michaels? He's like 5 years older then you!" "6" Kendra corrected looking at the floor. "Like that is any better!" Cate turned torwardspencer. "And you were sleeping with my niece how long?" C.j stepped up "Yeah, You were sleeping with my baby sister for how long?"kendra bolted through the front door and leaned across it once she got out side and held it shut and murmered to herself "If only he knew how much I still love him." She ran when they finally got the door open and the family tumbled back into the house as kendra ran down the street in the darkening streets.


End file.
